Not a Fairy Tale
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Pertemuan kita dimulai ketika kau, dengan gilanya mencumbui leherku/"eeuunnghhh apa yang kau lakuka – aanhhh"/Mengecup-Menjilat dan menggigit serta menghisapnya perlahan./"aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi… manis"/KAISOO/BL/YAOI/MIND TO REVIEW?


**KAISOO **by **BrOwny**

******_=Not a Fairy Tale**=_

_**Pertemuan Kita dimulai ketika kau, dengan gilanya mencumbui leherku**_

Semua pemain disini milik dirinya sendiri. author minjem nama aja...

Mungkin, di FF ini readers akan menemukan typos yang bertebaran, karakter tokoh yang tidak sesuai aslinya. dan cerita FFnya **YAOI (BL/BOYxBOY)**

_**.**_

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini langit buram, sinar rembulan dan kerlipan bintang tak nampak karena terusik oleh kehadiran awan mendung yang menutupi sebagian langit. Desau angin malam terdengar lirih dan dengan nakalnya menyapa setiap makhluk hidup yang berkulit.

Dengan latar belakang langit kelam dan angin yang begitu terasa pria dengan wajah manis dan bertubuh mungil memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah menggunakan sebuah kerudung berwarna merah. Ia terpaksa keluar rumah dimalam yang kelam-sunyi-dan dingin ini untuk membeli beberapa roti di sebuah supermarket yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah sederhanannya.

Pria mungil itu sudah hidup sendiri dari umurnya menginjak 15 tahun sampai kini umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Dan karena ia hidup sendiri, pria mungil yang tengah memakai kerudung itu harus memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang ia perlukan sendiri. Termasuk yang bersangkutan dengan urusan perut, yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam, dan terus saja mengadu, sehingga bunyi nyaring terdengar mengalun merdu.

"ck!, hidup itu begitu tak menyenangkan jika sendiri begini – kesepian " adu pria berkerudung merah, pada gelapnya malam.

yeah, hidup sendiri, makan sendiri, tidur dan dirumah pun sendiri. Jadi jika ingin makan, pria mungil itu akan mencari makan diluar, walaupun bakat sebagai 'pemasak' sudah mengalir di dalam urat nadinya. Namun ia jarang sekali melakukan kegiatan memasak, alasanya satu. Ia tak ingin masak sendirian. Karena itu terlalu menakutkan-sepi.

Hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki, pria mungil nan ramping,bermata bulat itu sudah sampai disebuah supermarket, yang menyediakan beberapa roti untuk makan malamnya saat ini. Ia berjalan mengilingi rak-rak dengan tinggi melebihi panjang tubuhnya.

Dan ,setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pria dengan balutan sebuah kerudung merah itu, melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa beberapa pilihan roti dengan isian dalam yang berbeda menuju meja kasir.

Pria berkerudung merah itu, membayar roti dengan beberapa lembar uang dalam sakunya. Dan dengan langkah yang terlihat begitu lemas, pria itu berjalan menjauhi supermarket untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

[00]

"aissh, aku menyesal memilih pulang melewati jalan ini"rutuk pria mungil berkerudung merah itu.

malam semakin gelap, dan udara juga semakin dingin, tapi pria berkerudung yang tadi pergi membeli beberapa roti masih tampak berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng bungkusannya.

pria berkerudung itu tengah menggerutu, sesekali menendeng-nendang batu kecil dihadapannya. Ia tengah kesal, pasalnya jalan yang tengah ia lewati begitu terasa jauh sampai dirumahnya. Apalagi tujuan dirinya memilih jalan jauh ini sama sekali tak tampak.

Pria berkerudung itu memilih jalan yang cukup jauh seperti ini dengan tujuan, agar dapat melihat kerlipan cahaya indah yang berasal dari ekor binatang kecil bersayap bernama kunang-kunang.

Ia sudah sering berjalan sendirian melewati jalan ini ketika malam untuk dapat melihat cahaya indah yang berasal dari ekor kunang- kunang itu. Dan Setiap kali mata bulat pria berkerudung dapat menangkap bayangan kunang-kunang ia akan tersenyum. Senyuman yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari orang-orang.

Tapi entah mengapa malam ini yang begitu gelap dan kelam, ditambah udara yang semakin dingin membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Bahkan sedari tadi ia sudah berjalan di jalan ini, namun tak seekor kunang-kunang pun yang berhasil ia temui.

Perasaannya mendadak tak enak, dan Pria mungil itu memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya, setelah tak sengaja telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dibalik semak-semak yang terdengar menggeram kearahnya.

"eeerrrrgggghhh" Geraman itu semakin jelas dan keras. Dan sekuat yang ia bisa, pria itu berlari. Bahkan kerudung yang menyembunyikan sebagia wajah dan berhelai-helai rambutnya sudah melambai-lambai diterpa angin malam.

"hosh.. hosh" dada pria itu naik turun, kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu pada lututnya yang sedikit tertekuk karena kelelahan berlari. Dia belum makan dan tentu saja karena itu, tenaga untuknya berlari cepat lebih lama lagi tidak ada.

"menyeramkan, suara apa itu barusan", pria itu bergumam, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, lebih lamban menuju rumahnya yang akan segera sampai dengan melewati beberapa tikungan jalan lagi.

'guk..guk..' suara keras yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan membuatnya refleks menolehkan kepala berkerudungnya kebelakang.

'guk.. guk..' ternyata suara mengagetkan itu adalah gonggongan anjing. Buktinya seekor anjing berukuran setengah badan pria mungil itu tengah berdiri angkuh dibelakangnya. Suara anjing itu kini beralih menggeram, hingga benang salivanya menetes membasahi tanah yang dipijaki oleh anjing itu. Sedangkan pria berbadan mungil itu hanya bisa gemetar menahan takut.

Jika hanya anak anjing bermata bening, ia tak akan takut seperti saat ini. Tapi jika anjing yang besarnya setengah badannya, siapa yang tidak takut. Dan, ya.. anjing itu benar-benar menatapnya lapar.

'jangan menakutinya ' .bukan.. itu bukan suara pria berbadan mungil itu. Suara itu lebih berat dan dalam dari suara pria mungil berkerudung itu.

'aaaaaarrrrggggghh' suara yang entah berasal dari mana, tak menyurutkan anjing liar itu untuk terus menggeram kepada pria mungil berkerudung itu.

'anjing nakal, ku bilang jangan menakutinya' suara berat itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Namun sosok pemilik suara itu sama sekali tak terlihat. Dan entah dari keajaiban mana. Anjing itu berlari meninggalkan pria mungil yang sudah meremas kusut bungkusan ditanganya.

Tap..

tap..

Bunyi sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah memenuhi pendengaran pria mungil itu.

'srek'

Bungkusan yang berwarna hitam itu, tiba-tiba diambil paksa dari genggaman pria mungil itu. Pria mungil itu menoleh. Mencari keberadaan sosok yang merebut bungkusang yang berisi hidangan makan malamnya.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada. Gelap…

Aneh…

Bukankah, anjing tadi terlihat oleh kedua mata pria mungil itu. Tapi mengapa sekarang pria itu tak bisa melihat sosok misterius yang mengambil bingkisannya.

Tunggu…. tunggu,tiba-tiba tanpa diminta dan tanpa diperkirakan sebelumnya sebuah cahaya tampak berkilau. Dan, ya, itu cahaya berkilau itu berasal dari binatang kecil bersayap –benama kunang- kunang.

Kunang-kunang, yang sedari tadi sudah dinanti oleh pria berkerudung itu.

Dan bantuan kerlipan ekor kunang-kunang, membantu pria berkerudung itu melihat sosok yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan tegap sedang melahap roti bulat-bulat kedalam mulutnya secara cepat.

'glek'

Bahkan suara roti yang sudah lumat masuk kedalam kerongkongannya terdengar. Membuat pria mungil itu berpikir bahwa sosok yang memakan rotinya tengah kelaparan.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada rotiku" suara pria mungil berkerudung itu bergetar.

"aku memakannya, aku lapar" Jawab sosok misterius itu.

"dan, aku juga" jawab singkat pria mungil bermata bulat

"nah, ini sisanya ku kembalikan. Maaf aku benar-benar lapar. Dan bukankah aku menyelamatkanmu dari anjing tadi?"

"ah~, terimakasih atas itu.. tap –p "

'set'

Pria misterius itu menarik ujung kerudung berwarna merah milik pria mungil. Hingga helaian rambutnya yang hitam terlihat jelas – apalagi dengan bantuan cahaya kunang-kunang.

"apa yang kau lakukan" pria mungil itu berteriak setengah ketakutan.

"aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, kau wanita atau bukan" pria misterius itu berjalan mendekat.

"dan, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" rasa takut yang pria berkerudung rasakan sebisa mungkin ia redam.

"hemmm, sudah" jawab singkat pria misterius itu.

'greb'

Dan Dengan satu tarikan lumayan kuat, pria mungil bermata bulat itu terjatuh dalam pelukan pria misterius yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari anjing liar.

"eeuunnghhh~ apa yang kau lakuka – aanhhh" pria mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Lehernya yang terekspos karena kerudungnya sudah dibuka, dicumbui hingga membuatnya menggelinjang geli.

"aku menandaimu, agar kita bisa bertemu lagi" bibir pria misterius itu terus saja, memberikan sensasi basah pada leher yang terlihat menggoda pandangannya.

"aakkhh, hentikaa –aannhh~" pria mungil itu melemas, dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan pria misterius itu lakukan.

"namaku Kim Jongin." ucap pria misterius, yang ternyata bernama kim Jongin itu.

Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu terus mencumbui leher putih polos dihadapanya. Mengecup-Menjilat dan menggigit serta menghisapnya perlahan.

"aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi… manis" Laki-laki yang tetap misterius dimata bulat pria mungil berkerudung itu mengelus bibir ranum miliknya.

"lepa –ssshh.."dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih tersisa Pria mungil mendorong sosok misterius bernama Kim Jongin dengan kasar. Hingga cumbuan yang basah itu terlepas.

"aku yakin kita akan bertemu. "Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis..

Pria mungil nan manis tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

"aku yakin, kita bertemu. Dan tanda itu ku yakin tak akan cepat menghilang"

Lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tergesa. Sosok misterius bernama Kim jongin, yang masih diliputi cahaya kunang-kunang pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan pria mungil bermata bulat yang terduduk lemas di atas tanah. .

** .DELETE. OR .TBC.  
**

Annyeoong...

Balik nih, setelah agak lama menghilang..

ada yang masih inget sama author ini?

BTW, ini ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik. Cuma terinspirasi loooh. Jalan ceritanya murni kok dari kepala author sendiri. :*

Jika mengecewakan, dan penulisannya masih acak-acakan, mohon masukannya yea Readers..

Oh ya... Met Buka PUasa yaaaa... :D

**And**

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
